The Return Of The Seven
by ShulkXMelia23
Summary: This is the story of a Naruto who was put on the path to making his own. With few friends and lots of enemy's what will become of our beloved hero as he attempts sewing his way into the shinobi world
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto. The naruto franchise belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

An: Welcome to my very first attempt at a FanFiction. Please comment after reading i would appreciate any feedback that you readers are willing to provide. If you see any grammar mistakes or spelling mistakes feel free to point them out and I will try  
and fix them. This first chapter is fairly short unfortunately but I am thinking on adding on to it depending on the feedback and reaction I get from any who read this. With that please enjoy the story.

* * *

Chapter 1  
Memory lane

* * *

Naruto always liked sewing it helped fix his clothes when they where ripped ( they where ripped quite often from all the running from the villagers and his prank victims). It was also very relaxing, something he could really get into and call his own. He was very proud of himself for being able to do it so well, it was something that he was good at and nobody could take that away from him. It was also something that was very special to him, it was taught to him by the first person who was ever nice to him. 

He still remembers what she looked like, he would always remember that long Auburn hair color covering one of her eyes, the only visible eye being a deep forest green. She never told him her name but he always remembered her, he had met her when she saved him from a mob That was quote "fox hunting". After that he dyed his hair auburn and grew it out so he could in some way honor her and it was just another way of remembering her. He tried to make it look like her hair but could never get it to look right so he just put it in a ponytail and covered his left eye with his bangs to at least partly emulate his idol. He did not care if it made him look like a girl it was a small price to pay to show his respect for her.

The parting words she told him after there last meeting came to his mind as he continued to work on his vest "this is the last time you will see me for a long time but do not be afraid for you will see me again. In the meantime until that day comes grow stronger as strong as you can then push onwards. I believe in you little Naru forge ahead and never stop and when we meet again you can show me just how strong you will be." She left after that, turning to show her back and walking away. He had stayed there watching her until he could no longer see her as she vanished behind the trees Konoha was famous for. Only when it started to rain soon after did he trudge back to his apartment.

That had been seven years ago. He has had to endure much sense then but he always forged ahead remembering those words and growing stronger. It was never easy the hate leveled against him was strong. It made it difficult for him to acquire descent training equipment but he managed. Through trials and errors, mistakes, and injury he never gave up desperately looking for a fighting style that would work for him and eventually he found one.

It was on an escapade to the library, he was reading up on famous ninja groups for an academy project when he came across a group of seven swordsmen from kiri. He was fascinated with them, they each had a different sword with different abilities and fighting styles. As he continued to look more into these seven swordsman he came across one in particular one that would solve all the problems ( ok maybe not all) he was having with his training. The name of this particular swordsman was Kuriarare Kushimaru wielder of the nuibari also known as the sowing needle sword. Naruto had been ecstatic, a sword that used a fighting style based on what he loved to do? Hell yes!

After he found out about Kushimaru and the sword he used the nuibari, he began studying Kushimaru's more famous fights, unfortunately he could only get so far. Naruto soon realized he could not recreate a fighting style completely based of of the source material that was available to him. After much thought he decided to continue with the thought that at the lest he might be able to get the basics of the fighting style and go from there. Shorty after that he discovered a fatal flaw in his plan.

Shortly after Naruto began his work he realized that even if he was able to recreate the basics of the fighting style he did not have the blade itself and obtaining it was most definitely out of the question. This realization had put him out of sorts for a few weeks, but luck it seems Lady Luck was finely smiling at him again. You see Naruto knew that the people of Konoha didn't like him he did not know why but he had always been ostracized by the people with only a few being kind to him. The academy was no different. So he had to take training into his own hands.

He knew he was good at stealth so he would go and watch the genin teams practice and every once in a while he would see a chunin practice and try to emulate them on his own time. It may not be perfect but it was better than nothing. On one of these observation training escapades he was watching a chunin today it was pretty normal stretching, laps around the field, some katas, but when it got to target practice things changed. It started out simple enough simple kunai and Sheruken but after a little while he pulled out what looked to be needles and started throwing them. His aim was not good and he was obviously frustrated with them. Naruto had never seen these before at the academy it was always just kunai and sheruken nothing else. If there where needles you could throw he needed to look into it. If all worked out he just might have an interesting idea for a substitute Weapon for the nuibari fighting style. About a week later and a talk with the nice man at ten's weapon and smithery he was testing out his idea and the results where most satisfying.

* * *

An: well that is it for now. like I said up top spot any thing wrong or if you have any suggestions let me know. Thanks for reading and have a wonderful time.


	2. this is an AN

This is an AN

So I know its been a while and I said I was going to NAVY boot camp but to make a long story short I was sent back. With that being the case I have been giving some thought to starting this again or just trying to start a different story.

To help me decide I would like to know what people think as I am reposting the AN chapter and I would like to know if someone would be interested in adopting this fanfiction. If you are interested pleas feel free to contact by PMing me.

Thankyou for the input ShulkXMelia23


End file.
